Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2
|Row 6 title = Production company |Row 6 info = Warner Animation Group |Row 7 title = Distributed by |Row 7 info = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment |Row 8 title = Release dates |Row 8 info = TBA |Row 9 title = Running time |Row 9 info = 92 minutes |Row 10 title = Country |Row 10 info = }} Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 is an upcoming American/Australian live-action/animated fantasy spy action comedy film, being a sequel to the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, produced by and Warner Animation Group and released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Like the first movie, it is directed by Joe Dante and stars Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman and Steve Martin, reprising their roles as D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton and Mr. Chairman, respectively. However, only Bob Bergen, Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Frank Welker and June Foray reprise their voice roles from the first film, with the other voice roles being made by Jeff Bergman, Maurice LaMarche, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLise, Tress MacNeille, Tara Strong, among others. The film's soundtrack was composed by , replacing Jerry Goldsmith, who died in 2003. Plot The film's setting occurs few years after the ending of the first film. Kate Houghton is now married to D.J. Drake and was promoted to CEO of Warner Bros., while her husband became one of WB's highest-paid actors. The two together have a young daughter. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck became friends, despite retaining their rivalryship, with Bugs dating Lola Bunny and Daffy dating Tina Russo. In contrast to the main characters' life, Mr. Chairman is still arrested at the ACME Acres Maximum Security Prison and wants revenge of the events of the first film, planning to evade. Under construction... Cast Live-action cast *Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton-Drake *Steve Martin as Luther J. Chairman *Timothy Dalton as Damian Drake *Joan Cusack as Mother *Heather Locklear as Dusty Tails Under construction... Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk, Plucky Duck (cameo), Fred Flintstone (cameo) and Droopy (cameo) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Cecil Turtle, Claude Cat, Babbit and Dr. Lorre *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Claude, Gossamer and Dr. Moron *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn and Nasty Canasta *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Rocky, Sam Sheepdog, Beaky Buzzard, Catstello, Papa Bear and Buddy *Rob Paulsen as Mac Goopher, Foxy and Yakko Warner (cameo) *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Goopher, Junior Bear and Wakko Warner (cameo) *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Squeaks the Squirrel, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy, K-9, Yoyo Dodo, Toro the Bull, Bosko, Scooby-Doo (cameo), Barney Rubble (cameo), Tom Cat (cameo) and Jerry Mouse (cameo) *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny (cameo) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny, Claudette Dupri and Honey *Grey DeLise as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy, Tasmanian She-Devil, Babs Bunny (cameo) and Dot Warner (cameo) *Tara Strong as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel Eggbert, Hippety Hopper and Playboy Penguin also appears in the film, but making silent appearances. Trivia Plot *When informed that Mr. Chairman has evaded, Daffy Duck makes a joke about Warner Bros.'s rival studio saying What's next? A movie where animals act like humans and the protagonists are a fox and a rabbit?, obviously mocking (ironically, Kath Soucie voiced young Nick Wilde and Maurice LaMarche voiced Mr. Big in the film), with Bugs Bunny later replying him, saying But Daffy, we are animals. *Unlike Space Jam and the first film, Porky achieved to end the film with its That's all Folks catchphrase. *Forgotten characters like Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Buddy, Bunny, Claude, Babbit and Catstello were reintroduced on the film, with one-time characters like Sylvia Pussycat (Sylvester's wife in A Mouse Divided) and Aoogah Bird (Tweety's partner in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure) and television shows characters like Tina Russo (from The Looney Tunes Show, with Grey DeLise replacing Annie Mumolo), Queen Tyr'ahnee (from Duck Dodgers), Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit, with Frank Welker replacing Dee Dradley Baker) and Claudette Dupri (also from Wabbit) being also included. *As an addition, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and Plucky Duck from Tiny Toon Adventures, the Warner Siblings from Animaniacs, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones, Tom & Jerry and Droopy make cameos through the film. Voices *Like the first film, Bob Bergen, Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Frank Welker and June Foray reprise their roles, but with some new roles added (like Bob Bergen's case, which besides voicing Porky Pig, now voices Speedy Gonzales, Hubie, Bertie and Marvin the Martian) and some removed (like Jeff Bennett's case, which his Yosemite Sam role was transferred to Maurice LaMarche). *Due to Joe Alaskey passing away in February 3, 2016, his characters were now voiced by other actors, with his main roles being voiced by Jeff Bergman. *It is also the second time that Penelope Pussycat speaks and the first that Road Runner and Pussyfoot speaks. Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Looney Tunes films